prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-4786757-20150105010435/@comment-25584522-20150105104138
Great thread! ^_^ First, I would make less screen time for the couple, but I wouldn't break them up (pay attention to that). Bethany will be revealed as a twin of Alison, and her identity and age faked in order to hide her from the world. Her name could be "Courtney" or whatever you want to call her. Maya's death would play much more important role in season 3, and more related to Alison's murder. She "knew" the truth, hence why being killed. (Thanks Clayton! <3) Mona '''and '''Lucas '''will be the "Original A", when in fact they are not. I would keep '''Toby '''and '''Spencer '''as double agents and add '''CeCe '''and '''Shanna '''as undercover spies for Alison. All four were exposed and CeCe will (in the future) be exposed as a double agent. I will keep '''Melissa '''and '''Wilden '''as forced members and add '''Jessica '''as well. Red Coat and Black Widow will be the "personal guard" and the people who execute Uber-A's orders and plans. None of them will know the true identity of Uber-A. Red Coat will be '''Kate, being recruited in order to pursue Hanna in particularly. Black Widow will be Meredith, since she's super crazy and violent, and would kill anyone on Uber-A's behalf. Uber-A will be 'Aria '(What a shocker, LOL). Aria will protecting one of her siblings or relatives for being a patient at Radley. That patient suffered from physical and other forms of abusive behavior from the stuff of Radley. That sibling might have killed Marion (I'm not sure. Maybe Aria could have done that under the right circumstances). In order to protect her sibling and herself, she would blackmail Jessica about her affairs and Bethany. Alison will discover that her sister has nothing to do with Marion's death, and she was an eye witness. She knows the truth about Aria, and when she discovers about Byron and Meredith she starts to torment Aria as a payback for everything. At that point Aria will start the A-Team with Mona and Lucas as her minions. Bethany escape Radley and hits Alison out of pure rage and jealosy. Realizing what she did, she panics and escape from Jessica. Emily hits her with the shovel. Season 5 will reveal the identity of BW and the fact that she never was Red Coat. Red coat will be back after BW betrayal, and kill her. Red Coat then will do anything in her power in order to bring Hanna down. Around season 6 Ezra's true face will be exposed as he's a represenative of his vastly rich family in Rosewood. A secret connection between Peter hastings and Ezra will be exposed, both of them used Radley as a way to fulfil their interests. Radley mainly funded by the Fitzgeralds. While trying to expose them and Radley to the world, Hanna will walk right into RC's trap: Many files of Radley will be destroyed and Hanna will be accused. With Alison's innocence proven, she'll rejoin her friends in order to save Hanna; Red Coat will be exposed and survive being assassinated by Uber-A. She then will betray Uber-A and work with the Liars to expose Uber-A. Aria will unmAsk herself at the end of season 6 to us and to the liars towards season 7 ending. ^_^ <3